Sand Lord
The Sand Lord is the youngest Wyrm and the first leader of the Desert Kingdom. Description Appearance The actual appearance of the Sand Lord as par to its original time period is yet to be discovered. Many modern artists depict it as drab-colored and short, usually spanning about the length of an Apatosaurus. Given the growth pattern portrayed in its family, it is likely that because the Sand Lord was the youngest, it was also the smallest. Several board games give the Sand Lord a more draconic look rather than serpentine. Gender The Sand Lord's sex has not been described. It is common for people nowadays to refer to it as a male, but this assumption has not been backed up by hard evidence. The IDO frequently refers to the Sand Lord as a female. Name The real name of the Sand Lord is argued upon. There are multiple indirect sources pointing to several possible names. In one particular story involving the Diorite Lord, an undescribed Wyrm called Asphela is mentioned to have said something of particular wisdom in the past to the Diorite Lord in the desert. In another mostly untranslated piece of text, the name Kiite is mentioned with much repetition. Two possible Wyrms this name could apply to is believed to be either the Stone Lord or the Sand Lord, as both of those Wyrms are mentioned. Most other names believed to possibly have been the Sand Lord's are speculation and not widely accepted by the archaeological community. Several members of IDO published a collaborative blog post in 2009, referring to the Sand Lord multiple times as "Edakilt", which is a title that was bestowed upon highly respected members of the Desert Kingdom, according to multiple ancient scrolls. A large swath of the public believes this to be the Sand Lord's name. In one instance during the movie Sands of Time, the Sand Lord is briefly talked about by one of the Desert Wanderers, who called it Thoake. Multiple RPG-styled board games centered around the Desert Kingdom also call it Thoake, or sometimes Thoake the Great. However, Thoake is a fan-made name and never appears anywhere in any discovered writings of the Sand Lord's time. Age The exact age of the Sand Lord is not known. It is only briefly mentioned in a small book, which says that "Sand Lord has seen the passing of four entire ages". An age is roughly a millenium, or a thousand years, so it is often said that it lived to be four or five thousand years. The IDO speculates that because the Sand Lord and its other thirteen siblings vanished into the void, it is much older than four thousand years, since it could have lived for some time longer beneath Minecraftia, while not aware of the history occurring above the surface. Personality ﻿The Sand Lord's behavior and antics are not described in detail, but it is mentioned to have "patience as vast as the sand in the desert" and "a good sense of wisdom". The latter is interpreted to point towards the Sand Lord's name being Asphela, as that name is mentioned to have been a Wyrm that said something wise to the Diorite Lord in the desert. However, multiple Wyrms are described to be wise, especially the Andesite Lord, whom was supposedly the smartest of all the siblings. Scattered findings of short stories say the Sand Lord occasionally led stragglers or lost creatures to safety, whether it be out of the desert or in its kingdom. Due to this, it is frequently depicted in modern writing as a kind, loving creature. Several sources say that the Sand Lord chose to not involve itself in the happenings of the world outside of the desert. This is reflected in many stories involving the other Wyrms, as the Sand Lord has very little involvement, conflict, or interaction with anybody other than its own kingdom. Some people, especially the IDO, interprets this as the Sand Lord being an introvert. This is also a possible reason as to why there is very little on the topic of the Sand Lord. Powers No powers have been found associated exclusively with the Sand Lord. All Wyrms are said to have rather adept control over their respective environment as well as the ability to speak through minds and move objects with possibly telekinesis. In several short stories, the Sand Lord seems to be unaffected by extreme temperatures, nodding towards the idea of all Wyrms being able to easily survive in their domain's biome. Most modern stories involving the Sand Lord depict it as a very powerful, kinetically-adept fighter, particularly with the power to swim in sand. History The Sand Lord was born approximately twenty years after the Stone Lord. It was the last of its siblings to claim its element due to being the youngest, which was the scorching hot and inhospitable desert. None of the other siblings wanted to own such a desolate and destructive biome, so the Sand Lord had no choice but to inherit it as its home. Unlike its other siblings, the Sand Lord immediately went to work constructing its kingdom so as to provide a safe place for any wandering travelers who had nowhere else to go. After many years the Desert Kingdom slowly grew in population, while the Sand Lord indirectly monitored its progress. The Sand Lord and the Desert Kingdom stayed out of the way of the other Wyrms, having very little interaction with other nations. The Sand Lord was the only Earth-themed Wyrm that did not partake in the final battle with the Lava Lord. Though it is generally assumed that the Sand Lord was aware of the dangers of the Lava Lord being loose, it was not present in the Great Meeting, nor did it interact much with its other siblings during that time. After several ages news of the Andesite Lord's spontaneous departure reached the Desert Kingdom. The Sand Lord became the last of the Wyrms to leave Minecraftia and move into the Void, where it was never seen again. Offspring Unlike most of the other Wyrm siblings, the Sand Lord was never mentioned to have any children. Some modern fiction involves people who have the Sand Lord as a distant ancestor. Category:The Wyrm Chronicles Category:Wyrms